Conventionally, a stereoscopic-vision image processing apparatus has been known, by which two still images etc. based on a parallax between the right and left eyes are photographed and displayed so that they can be observed by the right and left eyes, respectively, thereby obtaining a stereoscopic image.
A stereoscopic image (stereoscopic-vision image) composed of a left-viewpoint image (L-image) as viewed from the left eye and a right-viewpoint image (R-image) as viewed from the right eye can be displayed on a display unit such as a display, so that it can be viewed stereoscopically.